sayyesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Big Bang - This Love (G-Dragon Solo)
'Detalles' *'Titulo: '''This Loveright|200px *'Artista: Big Bang (G-Dragon Solo) *'Single: '''The First Single Album *'Pista: 4 *'Género: '''Rap, Hip-Hop, Pop *'Idioma:' Coreano *'Lanzamiento:' 28-Agosto-2006 *'Agencia: YG Entertainment '''Romanizacion This love yeah yeah yeah This love for my thugging g’s and uh I’m straight fallin’ that’s right Yeah yeah yeah This is a song for y’all oneureun dareun nalbodado gwaenhi deo seulpeojine niga bogo sipdago ijeneun ireonmaldo hal suga eobsi dwae beorin geol geujeo yeopeseo jikyeobol su jochado eobseo jeongmal ggeutingeol amuri bwado babo gataesseo heotdoen gidaeman bupullyeo chakgangman haesseo geurae neon namjachinguga itneunde naneun geugeol aneunde waegeuraenneunji geureol surok niga johajyeo chingudeuri nabogo byeongsinirae gyaega mwoga geuri jallatnyago jeongsincharirae gajigo nongeorae sanggwaneobseo amuryeom eoddae ireohgerado neol bol suman itdamyeon nan geugeollo jokhae This Love dasin sarang ddawi hajinanha neomuna yawin nae moseubeul baraboni wae iri babogateunji This Love imi ddeonabeorin jabgieneun sarajyeobeorin doraojido anheul sarama meollimeolli naraga jeo gureumdwiro maeumedo eobtneun ne yaegi igeoseun machi like hana ppaegi il September 19th neoui saengil hollo nama alone I’m a fallin luv shady gieogeun nani ni jibapeseo bami dagadorok neol gidarin nae mami dartorok jangmi handabal deulgoseo mameun imi deulddeoseo gidaewan dalli neon annaogo biga naeryeosseo geujeseoya na nae mameul jeongnihae (ni ane) nugunga itgetji nareul wirohae (mianhae) geugeotdo moreugo neol danghwangke haesseuni (yes-ni?) ddo dasi naneun honjaga dwaesseuni (one luv) This Love dasin sarang ddawi hajinanha neomuna yawin nae moseubeul baraboni wae iri babogateunji This Love imi ddeonabeorin jabgieneun sarajyeobeorin doraojido anheul sarama meollimeolli naraga jeo gureumdwiro maeumedo eobtneun ne yaegi igeoseun machi like hana ppaegi il September 19th neoui saengil hollo nama alone i’m a fallin luv shady na eoddeohge haeyadwae neoreul saranghaneun ge joejingeotman gateunde jigeum neomu manhi himdeunde neoui geu namjaege chajaga malhaejullae urin ireom andoejanha Now I’’m crazy wihtout you, for me This Love ijen ijhyeobeorin sigansoge mudhyeojyeobeorin gieoksogui heunjeokjocha waeiri gaseum apeunji This Love neomunado yeorin sarangira hagien eorin geu chueokdo gieokdo da meollimeolli naraga jeo gureum dwiro This love this love this love This love this love this love This love this love this love This love this love this love Ooh ooh ooh yeah ooh ooh ooh yeah this love oh oh Hey J look at me After you left, it ain’t the same I’m not what i used to be it hurts so much u know? I need you girl Always, all the time this luv 'Español' Este amor sí, sí, sí Este amor me está ahogando por dentro~uh Rectamente estoy cayendo, es cierto, sí, sí, sí Esta canción es para todos ustedes Sin ninguna razón hoy parece ser más triste que otros dias Te echo de menos Ahora no puedo ... decir más esas palabras No puedo ni incluso estar a tu lado vigilándote debe ser esto el final No importa cómo lo miro, fui estúpido Me llené de falsas expectativas y malentendidos Sí..., tú tienes novio lo sé No sé por qué, pero hace que me gustes más Mis amigos dicen que soy estúpido ¿De verdad ella es tan buena'. Actúan juntos, ella estaba jugando contigo, No me importa, no me pasa nada si ésta es de la única manera que tepuedo ver, es suficiente para mí Este amor, nunca me enamoraré otra vez Cuando veo mi cara desmejorada, me pregunto: ¿Por qué soy tan estúpido? Este amor, hey tu no siendo capaz de cogerlo, porque se ha desvaneció nunca volverá vuela lejos, lejos detrás de las nubes Nada más de tí en mi corazón es como 1 menos 2 19de septiembre, es tu cumpleaños Totalmente solo, estoy enamorándome sospechosamente ¿Te acuerdas?...¿Cuándo pasé noche fuera de tu casa Crecieron los nervios, por tí, mientras llevaba una docena de rosas, ya estaba mocionado Pero al contrario de mis expectativas, tú no saliste la lluvia cayó Solo fué entonces cuando decidí irme (Dentro) de tu corazón debe haber alguien más; anímame (Lo siento) ni siquiera lo sabía y ponte en mi sitio (sí) Ahora estoy solo de nuevo (un amor) Este amor, nunca voy a volverme a enamorar Cuando veo mi cara desmejorada ¿Por qué soy tan estúpido? Este amor, ey tú, ya se ha ido, y desparecido Nunca volvera vuela lejos, lejos, detrás de las nubes Nada más de tí en mi corazón es como 1 menos 2 19de septiembre, estaré sólo en tú cumpleaños Solo, solo, me estoy enamorando sospechosamente ¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer? Amándote Se siente como un crimen, ahora mismo mi corazón está muy cansado Quiero encontrar a tu chico y decirle no podemos hacer esto Ahora estoy loco, sin tí, estúpido yo Este amor, ahora olvidado Sepultado en el tiempo Borrando todos los trozos de mis recuerdos, por qué, por qué duele así mi corazón Este amor, demasiado débil Demasiado joven para decir: esto es amor Ahora todos esos recuerdos: vuelen, lejos, lejos, entre las nubes Este amor ..Este amor ..Este amor .. Este amor ..Este amor ..Este amor .. Este amor ..Este amor ..Este amor .. Este amor ..Este amor ..Este amor .. Ooh ooh ooh si ooh ooh ooh si Este amor oh oh Ey, J, mírame, Después de que te vayas, no será lo mismo de la manera que solía ser dolía demasiado, tú sabes Te necesito chica Siempre..todo este tiempo..este amor.. 'Hangul' This love yeah yeah yeah This love for my thugging g’s and uh I’m straight fallin’ that’s right Yeah yeah yeah This is a song for y’all 오늘은 다른 날보다도 괜히 더 슬퍼지네 니가 보고 싶다고 이제는 이런말도 할 수가 없이 돼 버린 걸 그저 옆에서 지켜볼 수 조차도 없어 정말 끝인걸 아무리 봐도 바보 같앴어 헛된 기대만 부풀려 착각만 했어 그래 넌 남자친구가 있는데 나는 그걸 아는데 왜그랬는지 그럴 수록 니가 좋아져 친구들이 나보고 병신이래 걔가 뭐가 그리 잘났냐고 정신차리래 가지고 논거래 상관없어 아무렴 어때 이렇게라도 널 볼 수만 있다면 난 그걸로 족해 This Love 다신 사랑 따위 하진않아 너무나 야윈 내 모습을 바라보니 왜 이리 바보같은지 This Love 이미 떠나버린 잡기에는 사라져버린 돌아오지도 않을 사람아 멀리멀리 날아가 저 구름뒤로 마음에도 없는 네 얘기 이것은 마치 like 하나 빼기 일 September 19th 너의 생일 홀로 남아 alone I’mma fall in luv shady 기억은 나니 니 집앞에서 밤이 다가도록 널 기다린 내 맘이 닳도록 장미 한다발 들고서 맘은 이미 들떠서 기대완 달리 넌 안나오고 비가 내렸어 그제서야 나 내 맘을 정리해 (니 안에) 누군가 있겠지 나를 위로해 (미안해) 그것도 모르고 널 당황케 했으니 (yes니?) 또 다시 나는 혼자가 됐으니 (one luv) This Love 다신 사랑 따위 하진않아 너무나 야윈 내 모습을 바라보니 왜 이리 바보같은지 This Love 이미 떠나버린 잡기에는 사라져버린 돌아오지도 않을 사람아 멀리멀리 날아가 저 구름뒤로 마음에도 없는 네 얘기 이것은 마치 like 하나 빼기 일 september 19th 너의 생일 홀로 남아 alone I’mma fall in luv shady 나 어떻게 해야돼 너를 사랑하는 게 죄진것만 같은데 지금 너무 많이 힘든데 너의 그 남자에게 찾아가 말해줄래 우린 이럼 안되잖아 Now I’m crazy without you, for me This Love 이젠 잊혀버린 시간속에 묻혀져버린 기억속의 흔적조차 왜이리 가슴 아픈지 This Love 너무나도 여린 사랑이라 하기엔 어린 그 추억도 기억도 다 멀리멀리 날아가 저 구름 뒤로 This love this love this love This love this love this love This love this love this love This love this love this love Ooh ooh ooh yeah ooh ooh ooh yeah this love oh oh Hey J, look at me After your left, it ain’t the same I’m not what i used to be It hurts so much, u know? I need you girl Always, all the time this luv 'Video' center|516 px 'Audio' center|516 px Categoría:LetraKpop